The Champions of Death, Fate and Magic
by AceofRavens
Summary: Harry and his two wives are fed up with nothing really having changed since the defeat of Voldemort, and appeal to a Higher Power. Little do they know that they will end up in a Galaxy far, far away...
1. Chapter 1

**The Champions of Death, Fate and Magic**

 _Once again I offer up the statement that I own neither Harry Potter, owned by J.K. Rowling; nor do I own Star Wars or any of the other of the few other resources that I am borrowing from such as Star Citizen…._

 **Prologue**

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London, England_

 _21 December, 2001_

Sighing as he finally came to terms with the final results of his plans; the young wizard closed his eyes and leant back in his seat. Having come to the conclusion that it was inevitable the way things had turned out for him due to the meddling of the old manipulative bastard, the young British Lord felt a little bit of relief that he'd managed to salvage what he had.

Getting up from the chair in front of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, Lord Hadrian James Potter shook off the momentary reverie that he had slipped into and headed for the library to finish off the last of the packing. It was rather bare at the moment, as he and his two wives had pretty much gutted each of their estates over the las week, being the last of their respective lines.

Ten minutes later, he had moved from the library to the basement, having shrunk the trunks that they had spent the last week filling with the heirlooms, money and libraries from each of the properties, and moving them to the room they had been setting up for their planned method of exodus.

It had been the week after Gringott's had refused to carry them as customers any longer, which Padma had discovered an absolutely ancient text that talked about mirror universes and other dimensions which had in turn led them to discuss the possibilities of leaving and starting over somewhere entirely new. Being the Ravenclaw that she is, she had managed to research a feasible method to open what they had started calling the one way portal, and they had carved the runes needed in the basement of Grimmauld Place.

Astoria had proven to be quite the little schemer and had managed to get one over on the Goblins to repay them for their greedy, backstabbing ways. Shortly after they had found out about the marriage contracts, she had brewed a little known potion from her family's grimoire; she had managed to trace each of their families back to their earliest roots, and had discovered a veritable windfall of information. As it turned out, her line was the Heir to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lines, and Padma was the Magical Heir to the House of LeFay, but the real shocker was Harry's heritage.

Chuckling as he remembered the trout-slapped look on both his ladies faces, he too was still surprised to find that he was the last remaining Heir to the Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Peverell lines. It would be several decades at least before he would forget the look on the Goblin Chief's face as they went and raided each and every one of their vaults and proceeded to clear them to the bedrock last weekend. The combined knowledge of their ancestors written on the scrolls and tomes was enough to completely fill one entire seven compartment library trunk with very little overflow.

That didn't include the coinage, precious stones and metal ingots, nor did it include the magical portraits or tapestries. All told they had filled nine of the seven compartment storage trunks and comfortably filled the multi-compartment trunk that they had designed as alternate living space.

Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, Harry glanced around at the stacks of trunks that contained everything from their wealth to the stacks of books and scrolls; they even had separate trunks containing different environments stuffed with plants and animals, both magical and non-magical, which would be raised for potions ingredients as well as foodstuffs.

Giving his hand a wave, the young man began the task of shrinking and storing the trunks into runic sealing scrolls for their journey. Humming a jaunty little tune, he continued working for the next hour or so, only looking up when he heard the upstairs door open and what seemed to be two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Smiling as he finished and conjured up a chair to sit on, Harry chuckled lightly as he watched his two dark haired wives enter. Padma with her chocolate brown eyes and hair as dark as raven's wing in the black of night, and Astoria with eyes the color of a stormy sky and hair the deep brown of rich soil. They both walked through the door wearing their traveling clothes, which consisted of enchanted acromantula silk and basilisk hide, dyed in a dark sapphire for Padma, a deep emerald for Astoria, and a scarlet red so dark it was almost black for Harry.

A few moments later, both of his wives greeted him with a kiss and taken a seat on one of his knees. Silently enjoying the intimate moment, they quietly reflected on everything that had happened in the past couple of years that had led them to this point.

Getting involved romantically the summer after the Tri-Wizard tournament and Voldemort's return, all thanks to Sirius Black letting Harry know that there were a couple of Marriage Contracts and that he would need to fill them.

Then there were the revelations discovered at Gringott's a year later when they discovered the false will, the core and ability bindings on Harry, as well as the forged Marriage Contract. Now _**THAT**_ had been one doozy of a meeting…

 _FLASHBACK (31 July, 1995)_

 _Sitting in front of the House Potter Account Manager Grimtooth, Harry was stunned to find so many things that just didn't sit right with him. Held in his own two shaky hands was a parchment enchanted to list his rightful inheritances and abilities and it was shocking to find that the Headmaster had pulled the wool over his eyes so thoroughly._

 _ **NAME: HADRIAN JAMES POTTER**_

 _ **PARENTS: JAMES CHARLUS POTTER – FATHER, LILY MARIE POTTER nee EVANS – MOTHER, SIRIUS ORION BLACK – SWORN GODFATHER**_

 _ **HEIR TO: HOUSE POTTER, HOUSE BLACK, AND HOUSE PEVERELL**_

 _ **MAGICAL CORE INDEX : 0-50 MUGGLE, 51-100 SQUIB, 101-250 WITCH OR WIZARD, 251-400 SORCERER OR SORCERESS, 401-500 GRAND SORCERER OR SORCERESS, 501-650 MAGI, 651-750 GRAND MAGI, 751-1000 ARCHMAGI**_

 _ **CORE INDEX FOR HADRIAN JAMES POTTER – 260 WHILE CURRENTLY BOUND (BINDING IS 75% BY APWB Dumbledore), 926 UNBOUND**_

 _ **ABILITIES:**_

 _ **Natural Occlumens – Blocked 80% by APWB Dumbledore**_

 _ **Natural Legilimens – Blocked 95% by APWB Dumbledore**_

 _ **Natural Parselmouth – Unlocked**_

 _ **Parselmagic – Blocked 100% by APWB Dumbledore**_

 _ **Multi-Animagus – Blocked 100% by APWB Dumbledore**_

 _ **Elemental Magic – Fire and Lightning – Blocked 100% by APWB Dumbledore**_

 _ **AFFINITIES:**_

 _ **Battle Magic – Mastery Possible**_

 _ **Parselmagic/ Healing Magic – Adept**_

 _ **Ancient Runes – Mastery Possible**_

 _ **Elemental Magic – Mastery Possible**_

 _ **MISCELLANEOUS:**_

 _ **Soul Leech located inside scar – Mental Link to Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

 _End FLASHBACK_

After going through the rituals to have his core unbound and the soul leech removed, they had sat down and planned out what they needed to do over the next couple of years. First they decided to get Harry up to snuff in Ancient Runes, at least far enough to be able to take his OWLs and join the rest of their classmates, from there they decided to explore the possibilities of becoming Animagi as well.

The next three years had been one thing after another, from learning what their Animagus forms were and working on mastering them, to picking up the pieces after the Headmaster's death and finishing off Riddle. Rather quickly figuring out what the MOB's master plan was, both Padma and Astoria were rather irate and cursed him for a fool for not figuring out that the soul piece that was in Harry's head could be removed by other means than his death.

Once they had worked out a semi-decent plan of what his soul containers were, they had expanded their tasks to finding and eliminating them, so that Harry could focus on other things. One of those things was deemed illegal in Britain, but was quickly gaining ground in most other nations both in and out of the ICW: Technomagic.

That was just one of the wonderful things that they were able to put the Room of Requirement to use for, in experimenting with technology and magic, as well as researching anything and everything from tips and tricks to mastering their forms, to rituals that might give them an advantage, and far beyond.

They only ended up finding two rituals that were of any interest or use that wouldn't corrupt them and they were power-sharing rituals. The first would establish their relationship as a coven and allow them to share all of their abilities with each other, and would include any newcomers as well. So Harry's Parseltongue and Multi-Animagus, Astoria's Partial Metamorphmagus and Beast Speaking, and Padma's Eidetic Memory and MageSight were all shared abilities amongst the tiny coven.

The other ritual that they had found was one that would grant an ability to use magic that was in tune with what you sacrificed during the ritual. For example, sacrificing some form of fire attuned item, like a dragon scale or phoenix feather, would grant the person conducting the ritual the ability to use and learn the Elemental Magic of Fire. Using a bit of sand from a time turner would gain an ability to utilize Time Magic, and so on and so forth.

The items that Astoria had utilized were a few pieces of Yeti fur which granted her the usage of the Elemental Magic of Air and Water; while Padma sacrificed a bit of Niffler fur, a hair from a Leprechaun's beard, and a Malaclaw's feather, which granted her access to the Elemental Magic of Earth and Luck Magic. Harry was stumped for the longest time on what he would need to accomplish his goals, when the thought finally struck him that he would need to go no further than a computer store, and once he had completed the necessary steps, he had access to Technomagic.

After completing the ritual, each of them was overcome by a minor headache as they gained a small amount of knowledge that each of them could build off of, and at least in the girls' case, the room provided them with many tomes that had been thought lost to the ages, as well as a means to make permanent copies of said tomes.

The next year after they had completed their NEWT's was spent hunting down the last two of Riddle's soul containers and training. They had figured out that three of them had been destroyed, that he'd most likely made six of them and the remaining piece was inside his homunculus' body. The diary, the ring, and Harry's scar had been destroyed before they had even known what they were looking for, the diadem and locket had been sheer dumb luck that they had stumbled upon them and subsequently destroyed those two. The only ones that they had left to get their hands on were Hufflepuff's cup and Nagini, his snake familiar, of which the snake would be far easier to get rid of because of her nearness to Tom. The far harder task that was before them would be in finding a way to get at the cup because it was in Gringott's.

Unfortunately the only way they had into the Lestrange vault was through subterfuge, and that was the reason that they were no longer welcome to bank with Gringott's. They were fortunate in that their accounts weren't confiscated, due to the fact that Bellatrix had broken the treaty by storing the cup in their vault, thus was the Lestrange vault forfeit to the Goblins.

It was shortly before they had planned to go after the last remaining Horcrux and Riddle, when Harry had made a discovery in a tome from the LeFay vault, which was on rather obscure rituals. He had been looking for any way possible to give them an edge against Riddle and his Death Eaters and stumbled on an ancient ritual that called on Lady Magic to judge the subject(s) of the ritual as defined by the petitioner.

Hollering for his two lady loves to come and take a look at what he had found, he continued to read through it and found that it was a very cut and dry ritual, unlike a lot of others which were long and drawn out. The basics to this ritual were as follows: the opening of the ritual and designation of the subject(s) of the ritual, then came the petitioner's portion where he or she would list the reasons for the judgement against the subject(s), which would be directly followed by Lady Magic weighing the souls of the petitioner and the subject(s) and executing judgement on the one(s) found lacking.

After having his wives look it over, and taking a couple of days and nights to talk and think on it, they decided to go through with it. It had taken them the better part of a week for them to set everything up for it, but in the end it paid them back beyond their wildest dreams. Having setup everything beforehand and calling out Riddle and his minions, Harry had started the ritual while Tori and Padma had activated the runes that they had set up to trap the Dork Lard and his minions once they arrived.

Shaking off the memories of what all had come to pass in the past few months and years, he gave his women a quick squeeze and they all stood so that he could banish the chair. Visually checking the room, he waved his hand once more, packing all the scrolls into a mokeskin bag which he then hung around his neck.

Looking to Astoria first and then Padma, Harry smiled as he got nods from the both of them. Casting a tempus spell, they all saw that they had just enough time to take their places before they were to start the final ritual that they would undertake in this dimension.

Starting off the chant in her native tongue, Padma's voice slowly gained in strength while chanting in Hindi. Next was Astoria, who began the same words in Greek, starting out softly just as her sister wife's had. Finally Harry's baritone was heard invoking the same plea to Lady Magic as his wives, only this time was in Latin.

They kept up the chant, which was growing in strength and volume as was the magic that was pulsing around them, keeping a subtle cadence with the syllables that were dripping from their tongues. As the chant continued, driving the pulsing, writhing, almost _sentient_ waves of magic even higher, they grasped for each other's hands. Clasping fingers together, they slowly raised their hands simultaneously, until finally at the stroke of midnight three separate strands of the Weave split off from the waves of magic, and spun around one of the mages.

The three strands completed a final circuit and then whipped themselves around and merged in the center of the circle, forming a small sphere which shrank at first, and then grew larger and flattened itself into a glowing, ephemeral disc around seven feet in diameter. The three of them watched as the colors shifted and changed until they were one uniform color, and then formed an open doorway.

As they continued chanting they watched as the door continued to take shape and form, until it was mostly tangible. Once it had finally taken on a solid form, they finished the chant and released the grip that they had on their hands and approached the open door with more than a little awe in their eyes. With one last glimpse of the house, and a mischief filled glance to each other, the Lord and Ladies of House Potter-Black stepped through the doorway, nevermore to be seen in this world again.

 _ **UNKNOWN LOCATION, UNKNOWN DATE/TIME**_

Opening his eyes, Harry took a look around and saw grey formless scenery and mist as far as the eye could see, with the exception of Tori and Padma. After ensuring they were alright, he chuckled to himself for a moment as he looked around at their surroundings, before turning back to the raised eyebrows of the girls. "What, you don't find this more than just a little unusual?"

Smirking up at her husband, Tori giggled a little as well. "Sure, it just struck me as a little odd with your reaction to it."

"It's not all that surprising to us, especially considering the unusual situations he has found himself in most of his life, isn't that right, _Master_?" The multi-tonal voice came from behind them, surprising all three of the Mages as they turned towards the source.

Staring at them in shock for a moment, Harry and his ladies immediately took a knee and bowed before them, then took the initiative and gave voice to the thought that was at the forefront of all their minds. "Forgive us our boldness for our intrusion of your domains, My Ladies. I believe we have the privilege of speaking with Lady Fate, Lady Magic, and Lady Death, do we not?"

Stepping forward, the black robed woman chuckled lightly as she approached the trio. "Indeed my Master is as intelligent as I claimed, is he not Moira, Hecate?"

The thought clicked in both Tori and Padma's minds at the same moment, but Astoria was tiny bit quicker and looked up and spoke quietly and cautiously. "Lady Death, do you perhaps speak of the Deathly Hallows? Or is it more in line with the House of Peverell?"

Nodding in response to her question drew the attention of Padma and she was quick to give voice to her question. "I'm fairly certain that the little that we actually _know_ about the Deathly Hallows that only you know what the end result would be of being the one who reunites them?"

Giggling, the woman designated as Moira strode towards them and smiled at Padma. "Indeed you would be right to ask, as the situation you have found yourselves in is quite unique, as your Wizard has become the first since their creation to reunite them. I do believe that Callista is playing up the actual role that he will fulfill…"

That comment lead to giggling from Moira and Hecate and pouting from Callista before she stomped her foot once in a pique of childish tantrum, then sighing and spoke once more, "Fine, fine, go ahead and ruin my fun Moira. At least allow me a little fun here and there, you know how sad and depressing my job is."

Grimacing for a moment, the other two nodded sadly before allowing her to continue, and gestured for the small coven to rise. Waving her hand in a circular motion, she conjured up a pair of cozy couches to sit on and gestured towards them as she sat down. "The first thing that you need to be aware of is that you won't have command over me. What you do receive is that you have become my Champion, which gives you and anyone connected to you as your mate (or mates as the case may be) immortality to a limited degree. What this means is that unless your entire body is disintegrated you will survive, at least until either you tire of life in the mortal coil or someone actually manages to off you."

Here she paused for a moment to ensure that they had caught on to everything, so with a small smile on her lips she nodded and waved over to one of the others. After a quick glance at each other, Moira bowed her head in favor of Hecate, who then turned back to the three young people in front of them. "Moira, Callista and I have a task that we need accomplished, and it would be to the benefit of a lot of innocent souls if you were to assist us. Normally you would have gone straight to a random dimension, once you had made it through the doorway. However, since the three of you have accomplished much in your young lives, we thought that it might prove worthwhile to seek your aid in a different universe as our Champions."

Looking at each other for a moment, they nodded and turned back to the three Ladies, and Harry once again acted as their voice. "If we can be of assistance, we shall."

Astoria groaned mentally until she heard the next part, which caused her to grin as she felt the sheer cunning and ambition flowing from her chosen husband's lips. "Of course, I'm certain that there will be some form of compensation for us in doing as you ask, yes?"

Getting a nod in response, Harry nodded more to himself than anything else, before pacing as he thought about the things that they would need. Then a random thought struck him, and he grasped it and ran with it. Spinning on his heel, Harry smirked as he asked his next question, "There are things that we'll need to know, such as the technology level, languages, types of currency, history, whether there are people who have the same or similar abilities, and many other things."

Seeing the three smirks on the faces of the three Deities across from them brought a chuckle to his lips. Moira was the one who stood and spoke as she slowly crossed the space between them. "We will grant you the knowledge and ability that you need to excel, which include the ability and knowledge to use several of the more commonly used languages, the technology, and the abilities of the 'magic users' of this dimension. Is this acceptable to you?"

Smiling broadly, the three of them looked to each other and nodded. Turning his attention back to Moira, he stopped for a moment and continued where he'd left off. "Three things that I would ask for as compensation, and I feel that they are quite reasonable: first, is that you grant us the ability to use our spells and any similar abilities that we pick up on wandlessly. I'm fairly certain that using our wands would cause us to stick out like sore thumbs, and that would more than likely be counter-productive. Second is that we have all our money available to us in the most acceptable form of currency that is in use, as well as being secure enough that only the three of us or those we designate to be able to access it."

At this point in time Harry was cackling like mad on the inside, as he thought carefully about the wording of his third request, while Padma was drooling mentally at the foresight and intelligence that her chosen mate was displaying. "Finally, the third thing is either access to a quality vehicle or the means to create one that will aid us in our mission, because from the way you're speaking about this dimension it sounds like technologically they are far in advance of our own background in many things."

Nonplussed but refraining from showing it, the three ladies turned their attention from the three magi and held a short whispered conversation, all three of them pausing at moments to look over in their direction. Nodding as they came to an agreement, they turned as one and stood. Hecate stepped forward and smiled as she spoke to their Champions. "We have discussed your terms and find them acceptable, your wands will remain with you, as a keepsake and a reminder of all you have gone through."

Next was Callista who stepped forward. "We will upload all the information to your minds, including languages, account information, recent and not so recent history, up to date technological information on anything that you will need which includes vehicles and weapons, customs and cultures of the majority of the races you will come into contact with, as well as the ability to utilize the abilities of your counterparts both Dark and Light."

Finally Moira walked forward and smiled gently at them. "I know that you have led a very difficult life, much harder than it should ever have been, but it has benefited you greatly in many ways. Once you awaken from the process of assimilating the knowledge, you will be in a location that will provide you with the vehicle or vehicles that you will need to travel. You will need to purify the station before you use it, as it has been used for evil purposes in the past and is attuned to the Dark."

Sighing, the woman sagged a little in the shoulder before continuing. "What we ask of you is by no means an easy task, and you ladies may end up finding your husband shared by more than just the two of you. The task that we have asked of you will easily take a lifetime to achieve, and what we are asking of you is to prevent the total destruction of the Light Side, as well as aiding in the destruction of the evil in the Dark Side, who have grown far too powerful by perverting the true meaning of the Force and thus have disrupted the balance. As you all well know that the Light cannot survive without the Dark, and vice versa; just as Dark does not mean evil, nor does Light equal good."

Taking over for her now was Hecate once again. "To aid you, we will send guidance through visions to the leaders of the factions that you will need to be in contact with, and will plot your course accordingly before you depart the station, so that you will arrive at the right place at the right time. Trust your instincts and you will not be led far astray."

Finally the last of the trio of Goddesses stepped back into the conversation. "You will need to travel to the planet Coruscant and find the Jedi Temple, where you will need to meet with the Grandmaster of the Order. In order to let him know that you are the ones that we have selected, you need to tell him that they have been misinterpreting the Code for several thousand years, as there was a Dark influence, however minor, that was affecting the Jedi Master who modified the Code. The True Jedi Code, goes like so:

 _ **There is Emotion, Yet Peace.**_

 _ **There is Ignorance, Yet Knowledge.**_

 _ **There is Passion, Yet Serenity.**_

 _ **There is Chaos, Yet Harmony.**_

 _ **There is Death, Yet the Force.**_

Stunned, the trio nodded thoughtfully as they could see the sense in the way the Code was originally written. Turning his thoughts back to their current situation, Harry smiled and stood, "Well there's no time like the present; shall we get to it then?"

Shivering slightly as they saw the smirks on the women's faces, they couldn't help the shudder that traveled down their spines when they heard the last words before everything went black. "Brace yourselves, because this is _really_ going to hurt…"

 **AN: Welcome to my HP/STAR WARS crossover! This will be starting out around 60 BBY. (Before Battle of Yavin) There will be some relationship material, and quite a bit of deviation from Canon lore, as will be very apparent from the very next chapter. I want to give credit where credit is due however, and give some of the credit for my ideas to Bluminous8 and Plums, as reading their stories gave me quite a few ideas on top of the ones I'd already had floating around in my brain…**

 **There will be at most two maybe three more ladies joining in the relationship, but the main focus won't be on them for quite some time, as there truly is a lot going on at this point in time in the Galaxy. Even more then what is hinted at in the Movies. ANYWAY, Read and Review, CIAO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Champions of Death, Fate and Magic**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own, Harry Potter, Star Wars, or Star Citizen, I do not make any money from my writing as I am simply playing in the sandbox…**_

Chapter 1: We're Not in Kansas Anymore…

 _ **Unknown Region, Dracon System, the Shipyard**_

Groaning as he woke from the headache induced by the knowledge transfer from the three 'Deities', Harry gently awoke his two wives before heading to the trunks that he had seen upon waking. Opening the one he was looking for specifically, he awoke the elves from stasis and immediately set them to work. Most of them were sent to explore the station that they'd found themselves on, while a couple of them were preparing a meal and assisting his two ladies in dressing.

Once he'd more fully awoken from his slumber, he started reading from the data pad that one of the elves had discovered laying on one of the consoles in what looked to be like a fabrication facility. Upon touching it, it lit up and was curiously enough was addressed to them specifically. Reading through the information, he was stunned to find that they had bent the rules of reality slightly, as he and his wives were there to assist them, and thus they would find information on how to construct many different types of weapons, including lightsabers; there were also two habitable planets with similar plants and insect life, as well as many different types of animals, so they could develop the place as they saw fit. They had access to many valuable minerals, metals, and gems, including a unique type of crystal that could only be found here and could be used in a lightsaber.

Whistling lowly as he scrolled through the information, he waved the screen at his wives to get their attention, and succeeded as they finished their food and walked over to him, plopped down in his lap, and started reading with him. An hour later they were finishing up and had decided on a tentative plan of action, and that was testing the theories that they had on inscribing runechains on the hulls of the ships first off, and from there, relying on the station to create the ships. They ended up with a handful of runechains that they could use: energy absorption, amplification and redistribution, wizard space, durability, self-repair, and unplottable runechains seemed to be the only ones that worked properly.

Once they'd determined that the runes could be inscribed and imbued with the Force as part of the construction process, since this station was a much smaller scale version of the StarForge, they had sat down and drafted out a ship design as well as a snub fighter that would be effective. They had opted for a somewhat more aggressive design by utilizing an Origin Jumpworks 890 JUMP _ **1**_ as the main hull stripped down on the interior making it much more Spartan than originally designed, and completely redesigned as well as expanded slightly with its dimensions. They had combined it with the 'wing' expansions of the Sabaoth Destroyer, expanding the hangar across the bottom levels of the main hull which allowed them to maintain the number of fighters from the smaller profile of the ship, since they had shrunk the parts that they'd taken from the destroyer and shrunk them by about half their original dimensions.

That left them with a ship that was about 200 meters in length but was a major powerhouse with the addition of wizarding space runechains on the interior which increased the space available to them by anywhere from double the space to four times the space. They were able to install a Class 1 hyperdrive, and twin fusion reactors to power the entire ship, with conjuration enchantments laid into the fuel tanks to keep them forever at half full.

The weapons layout was impressive to say the least for a ship its size, as they'd fit four twin laser cannons on top and two twin laser cannon below, along with two twin turbolaser as well as two single turbolaser emplacements both above and below. Then there were the snub fighters that he and Stori had come up with…

Loosely based off the F8 Lightning _ **2**_ , they had added a decent amount of space on the interior through the use of runechains, enough to add a pair of bunks, and a small latrine. The weapons for this ship had been much easier to deal with as the hardpoints were much more obvious. Twin linked ion cannons in the front of the ship just to the left and right of the cockpit, and then there were the pair of twin linked laser cannon under each of the wings, and the pair of proton torpedo launchers that sat above the cockpit. The most complicated part of the building process had been the addition of the top/bottom turrets that they had managed to put in that had a pair of laser cannons each.

Once they'd added a slot for the R3 droid, they had quickly pushed a dozen of them through production once the kinks were worked out. That left them with one last series of tasks to accomplish before they left for Coruscant, and that was to establish a home for their elves and their future family. Boarding the _Moirae_ , as they had christened their ship as well as designating the snub fighter the _Spartan_ series Starfighter, they swiftly went through the pre-flight checks before launching from the main hangar on the shipyard towards the smaller of the two planets in the system. Running the scanners as they approached the two planets, they were pleasantly surprised to discover that both of them had very similar climates to their homeworld in their old dimension. Same breathable atmosphere, different mineral composition, and there were several different types of crystals and gems that would be perfect for the creation of their lightsabers. They had decided on sticking with Greek and Roman mythology for the names of the ships, and the same was decided upon for the two planets as well, with the smaller of the two being christened Sparta and the larger Athens.

Completing the scans for lifeforms went well, as there were numerous species that they were familiar with on both planets, and they decided that the smaller of the two would be held as a preserve of sorts, since there were much smaller mineral deposits, and none of the more profitable crystal or gem deposits there.

Landing on Athens in a spot that they had decided would be perfect for their new home; they quickly disembarked from the ship with the trunks and elves in tow, before getting started. Padma was setting up the elves to assist in the construction of their home, transfiguring the framework as Stori carved runes into each piece to strengthen each individual piece as well as make the transfiguration permanent. Harry on the other hand, was busy with one of the few hearth stones that they had salvaged from the many properties that they had back on Earth, carving the runes for the many different wards that they would need. Making the small manor home quite safe with unplottable, fireproof, insect-repelling, and many other wards as well; this kept him busy for a couple of hours, and by the time he was done, the outer structure of their new house was complete.

Walking inside the two-story home, he headed for the basement was being worked on, and floated the hearth stone along behind him. Once he had reached the center of the house, he set the stone down, and cast a couple of mining spells that delved down until he was just about fifty feet down, then turning towards the stone, he added seven drops of his own and his wives' blood directly to the stone in certain pre-determined spots. This action before activating the stone tied it into their bloodline, meaning that only they or a descendant of theirs could activate or deactivate the wards, add to the wards or control just who was authorized to pass within them.

That night they all slept well, having managed to get the interior done as well as the exterior, and left the rest of the decorating to the elves, having explained exactly what they wanted done before going to bed.

Thus when they woke the next morning, the house was fully decorated and ready to be lived in, courtesy of the two dozen House Elves that they had bonded. Of course Harry had rubbed off on his two wives and they had bonded the elves as family and not just servants, which had improved their health, speech and the magic that they were able to use as well as their cores.

For the next week that was the way things went, putting up buildings, having the elves setup and furbish them, until they got to the animals that is. All the non-magical livestock were released here on Athens, the cattle and sheep were put out to graze and let be out in the fields. The only other animals that they released here were the dozens of snakes, both magical and non-magical, that they'd gathered for their venom in potions. They had four males and twelve females for each species, in order to ensure the genes wouldn't stagnate, and they had grabbed some of the most toxic breeds around like the Indian Spectacled Cobra, the African Black Mamba, Egyptian Ruby Cobra, and a few others.

Then they took off for the other planet, along with six of their elves, and took their time scanning the planet's different biomes and habitats, trying to ensure that there were enough resources for each of the breeds that they were going to introduce. They had five breeds of dragon eggs, with three male and nine females apiece of the Ukrainian Ironbelly, Chinese Fireball, Antipodean Opaleye, Hungarian Horntail, and the Peruvian Vipertooth.

They only had a few other species of animals, but they were just as important to them, and those were the Acromantula, Fairies, Granians, Kneazles, and a few Phoenix and Occamy, among others. Setting down on the planet, they swiftly erected a home for the elves, along with a storage shed for collecting the silk from the acromantula as well as the other by-products from the other creatures that they had brought with them. Leaving the elves here with strict instructions, they made their way back to the ship and took off once more, this time headed for the shipyard as both of his ladies had requested their own ship and he was planning on delivering.

While Padma and Astoria were looking through the design schematics, Harry was busy carving runes to make the station unplottable as well as adding the energy absorption, amplification and redistribution runechains to the outer hull. Once he was done with that, he returned once more to the interior to look for his lovers and see what they were up to. Finding them knee deep in the designs for the YZ-900 with a few modifications, he asked and was quickly enthralled with the changes they were incorporating into the frame by adding the looks of the Ancient Sith _Phantom_ class transport.

In the end they had two of them made, and designated them the _Ares_ class, as they had deemed that to be the most appropriate. They'd made the design more sleek and smoothed out some of the lines, as well as beefed up its offensive and transport capabilities. Between the space expansion runechains, and the fact that they had gone with the dual reactor cores, they would be ready for nearly anything. Having upgraded a pair of the twin laser cannons with twin turbolaser cannons, adding two more twin long-range laser cannons and another pair of concussion missile launchers; the trio had managed to turn a mere transport into a veritable corvette. Of course there were also the modifications that they had made to the hyperdrive, tinkering with it until they had ended up with Class .75 hyperdrives on both of them. Padma had named hers the _Enyo_ , and Stori had hers christened the _Hestia_.

Their husband however, had gone a slightly different route, liking the purpose and design features of the _Phantom_ Class and had decided that for his personal ship, he was going to take the same materials and flowing design and combine it with the hull shape of the _Razer_ Class Frigate _ **3**_. The armament on this particular ship was all retractable, thus allowing for people to underestimate him and think that he was easy prey, but such wasn't the case, considering the fact that he had managed to place six pair of repeating turbolaser cannons, six twin laser cannons, (Three above and three below), and four single ion cannon turrets on board; an easy target he was not. Plus, there was an added weapon that would give him an added edge against anyone who attacked him, as he had hidden four twin mass driver cannon turrets with ammo conjuring runechains, two fore and the other two aft. There was enough space for there to be an entire squadron of the new _Spartan_ class fighters, and of course, the fact that he was able to tinker and tweak the hyperdrive engines into giving him a Class .65 hyperdrive rating was just the icing on the cake.

Giving his ship the name _Astraea_ , he turned to his wives and smirked, "I do believe that we are as prepared as we can be ship wise, all we have left are our lightsabers, which I do believe we should go and search for the crystals in the morning, wouldn't you agree?"

Unknown to all of them was the fact that the search for the right crystals for them would take them a week to locate. Each of them was able to find a few of the crystals that they had called Dragon's Fire, which was a deep blue and had flecks of red and purple that only showed up when the light hit them just right. Following the pull from the Force, they stumbled on a rather impressive set of caves where they found an incredible source of pontite crystals, which were in all the shades of the rainbow. Reaching deep inside with their power, only Padma and Harry were able to find any crystals that resonated with them, although Tori weakly felt a pull to the north of the cave that they were in.

Returning to the ship, the trio let Astoria guide them as they followed the pull, and before too long they had arrived in the northern reaches of the planet, and were directed to a small cave entrance. Landing and disembarking, Harry quickly cast a few warming charms on each of them, and then bowed his two wives in front of him with a grin on his face. As one, they slapped him on his arms, hiding the grins that had grown on their faces as they passed by him.

It was a relatively short time later that Astoria found a slightly smaller cache of light blue permafrost crystals, and almost immediately after, found two crystals that called to her and picked them up. After cleaning them off, she pocketed them and turned towards her companions and smiled, "Well I do believe that we have everything we came for now, shall we head home?"

 _ **Unknown Region, Dracon System, Athens, One Week Later**_

Having had a Room of Requirement set up, they had activated it for one week, eight hours a day, at a ratio of one hour outside the room was equal to one full week in the room. During the little over a year they spent in the room, they focused on learning as many of the abilities of the Jedi and the Sith as they could: Telekinesis, Tutaminis, Force Healing, and for the Dark Side they studied Force Lightning, Force Slow, Force Storm and a few others. There were many more aspects that were declared as good or evil that could be used for both sides, one example was Force Storm, as it could be used as way to cause destruction and chaos, or it could be used, if the proper intent was applied, to heal the land and preserve life.

They took their time in constructing their lightsabers, as well as in studying the forms of combat with a blade. Astoria took to Form II, also referred to as Makashi, as it most resembled the fencing lessons that she had been trained in as a young girl. The other form that she took to was Form V: Shien, as it fit perfectly with the way she normally dueled.

The style with which she fought had an impact on her lightsaber's form, as her casing was styled with elegance and grace in mind, and using a Dragon's Fire crystal paired with one of the permafrost crystals gave her lightsaber a dark blue/purple core with an icy blue corona.

Padma was a far more peaceable individual, and thus the Sixth Form fit her best, Niman. An incredibly hard form to master, as it required learning all five of the older forms, and mastering them as well; there were many attempts to shorten the length of time it took to master it, but they didn't have the advantage of Occlumency and Ancient Runes…

Her lightsaber, much like her, was as unique as Astoria's. She had made it with a warmth and simplicity that took one's breath away, designing it with a few twists in mind. As she had three crystals, two bronze pontite crystals and a Dragon's Fire crystal, the Raven tooled around with her casing until she had it just right. Her blade had a molten bronze core with a royal blue corona, and with the additional crystal, making it a dual phase saber; that way the length of the blade was adjustable.

Harry being a bit of an adrenaline junkie had fallen in love with the Ataru and Jar Kai Forms, otherwise known as Form IV and the alternate of Form VI. Once again, there were some pretty hefty advantages to having mastered Occlumency and being able to utilize Ancient Runes to manipulate time. He had also managed to add some elements of Juyo, or Form VII, into his routine simply by channeling his passion for life, his love of his wives, and his desire for children into his fighting. His twin sabers were modeled after escrima sticks, which was one of the styles of martial art that he had picked up in his youth as a means of fending off Dudley and his brutish thugs. Forging his own components, Harry had made one of them a mosaic of alchemically treated metals that shone in blued metal, and had a Gryphon and a Raven cavorting in mid-air, while the other was treated with the same process only it was a deep emerald green with a Gryphon curled up with a rather large serpent. The blades were a core of deep purple with a corona of dark blue, made from a single Dragon's Fire crystal and dark blue pontite crystal.

After they had managed to finish their lightsabers, they had begun the long and laborious process of learning the forms more in depth, and as they opened their senses to the Force, they could feel the loving guidance as their every move was guided, slowly at first, but then faster and faster as their confidence rose. They spent the next two months training and studying up on the Universe around them, one week spent in the ROR like they had earlier, and the next week simply relaxing and quizzing each other. The last week of their stay here for now, Harry had felt the impression that he needed to go alone to the cave where they had found the massive, for the Force-infused crystals at any rate, deposit of pontite crystals and meditate there.

Having expressed this to his wives, they had been concerned at first but as they thought about it, they realized that he had long since abandoned the need to charge ahead, and was more than capable of rational thought and cunning. Which was not only sexy as hell, but combined with his inner courage and unbreakable morals, made him a person to truly be reckoned with and that gave them the strength to understand that this wasn't some random whim. So, being the loving and indulgent wives that they were, they kissed him and let him go, knowing that he would be fine, and that if something did go wrong he would call for them.

So it was there we find our Slayer of Serpents, deep in meditation, relaxing as he felt the Force without resonate with his core and granting a Vision that was surprising in its clarity. There was a dark shadow present in the heart of the galaxy, representative of the corruption in the government. Then he was sent to several different planets, and shown several different people and felt differing levels of connection begin to form. With two separate individuals, and their mother, on a dark volcanic planet, he felt an almost parental or mentor-like bond waiting to form with the children as well as a different one with the mother.

On another planet, this one rocky and volcanic in nature, he felt the beginnings of another bond, like the one that he shared with his two wives, and somehow he knew that the time wasn't right for him to travel there, much like the first two planets.

The fourth planet that he was shown was a planet of fungi that grew taller than trees and other bizarre flora and fauna, and the bond here was the same as the previous one.

The fifth and final planet was a massive planet-wide city, and thanks to the knowledge which he had gathered and studied, he could narrow down the list to Nar Shaddaa, Coruscant, and Eufornis Major. From this planet he could feel a couple of different bonds, and he knew that when the time was right, that this would be the last of the planets he would _need_ to visit.

The next part of the vision was a warning, a way to prevent a massive massacre and a method of preserving both knowledge and people. He watched as a fallen Jedi marched into a Temple and started slaughtering innocents, children, and former comrades; Harry watched, crying in sympathy for the massive sense of loss in the Force upon the execution of a general Order from a Sith Lord who had taken over.

At this point in time, his two wives woke him from his visions, surrounding him with their love and affection, and upon hearing what he had foreseen, they vowed to help him do everything they could to ensure that the worst of this darkness would not come to pass.

 _ **Six Months Later, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Month of 58 BBY, Bridge of the Astraea, Athens, Dracon System**_

Having prepared for months, mostly in their RoR, the three Grey Knights, as they had decided to call themselves, sat in position at the controls, and prepared the ship for departure by conducting the final checks on the systems, which were green across the board as had been expected. The two _Ares_ Class ships had been shrunk and were in Padma's and Astoria's mokeskin pouches, they had brushed up on their knowledge of who was who in the Galaxy, and they had followed the guidance of the Force in knowing what to prepare and when to leave. As they looked out the viewports at the stars, Harry smiled as he knew that this life was going to be interesting, "Okay ladies, let's get going, all ahead full."

At full sublight, they all knew that it wouldn't take long for them to clear the system, and then they would activate the satellites that would use the Technomagic skills that Harry possessed to hide their home from anyone who would seek to use them or hurt them. Once they passed the outermost planet, they watched as he activated the satellite system, and were amazed as they saw the planets disappear one by one. After the last planet had vanished from view, they turned to Harry for an explanation, especially after seeing the broad smirk that covered his face. "The _Dracon_ system lies between Bakura and Ryoone," and like that the knowledge was restored to their memories. Turning once more to look, they saw the planets there where they belonged once again.

Shaking their heads as their husband chuckled; they laid in the course and engaged the hyperdrive, on their way to change the future for as many as possible.

 _ **One Week Later, In Orbit of Concord Dawn, Mandalorian Sector**_

Coming out of hyperspace, the _Astraea_ was immediately contacted by a number of warships that had surrounded the jump point. After listening to the abrupt and rather rude man on the other end demand their immediate surrender and prepare to be boarded, he cut the man off with his response, "I don't negotiate or surrender to pirate scum."

Turning to his wives as he cut the transmission off, he nodded once to them and then turned to the controls, "This is where the Force has led us, and if I am correct, this is a Mandalorian raider attack. Although, I can't understand why they are attacking one of their own worlds…"

The two women agreed with him, and immediately sat down at the controls, Padma at the shields and countermeasures, and Astoria at the thrusters and engine controls. Taking in what they had for enemies at the moment, which were a single _Kandosii_ type dreadnought, a pair of _Jehavey'ir_ -type assault ships, and another two ships of unknown make at this time. Prioritizing his targets, he knew that the biggest threat was going to be the dreadnought, and so he lined it up in his targeting array. Once he had it lined up, he tapped a couple of controls, and then watched as he fired the mass driver cannons.

On board the opposing ships, they were stunned to see weapons turrets appear from inside the hull of the ship, but that soon turned to anticipatory glee, as they thought of the damage they could wreak across the galaxy, with weapons concealed like they were. At least, that's what they thought until the first two cannons fired, followed by two more.

The mass driver cannons had been heavily modified by Harry and his wives, so that they not only got the maximum acceleration possible from the turrets themselves, but the rounds were heavily enchanted as they were conjured with spells lightening them to almost impossible levels, as well as being able to switch from ion shots, to explosive shells. The first two rounds fried the shields of the warship, and the second two burrowed deep into the frame of the ship, one near the reactor itself, and the other managed to get inside the armory, before detonating. The ship was there one moment, and the next it was a ball of fire, that disintegrated before their eyes.

Having watched the rounds hit, Harry had already been maneuvering their ship by directing Astoria to rotate their ship so that they were facing the two unknowns and the assault ships were at their back. Lining up the shots faster than possible for a normal being, the young man fired each one of the turrets at a different shop, with two salvos apiece. Ten seconds later there was only there ship, and five rapidly expanding and dissipating balls of fire and gas.

Down on the planet, Overlord Tor Vizsla looked to the sky along with many of his Death Watch Commandos, and was watching in open mouthed shock at the sight of five massive explosions that could only be ships, and the last he knew; his ships were the only ones in system. Angrily, he attempted to contact his fleet, and only got static in return.

Back aboard the _Astraea_ , Harry and his wives donned their basilisk skin armor, and readied their lightsabers before heading onto the _Minotaur_ Class Assault Shuttle, which was a combination of the old _Defender_ Class Light Corvette and the _Phantom_ Class in looks and materials only scaled down to an appropriate size for an Assault Shuttle, they had christened the _Ariadne_. Once the three of them were in the cockpit, Harry maneuvered the shuttle out of the hangar, and headed towards the planet's surface.

After they had entered the atmosphere, he had Padma focus on listening for communications traffic while he and Astoria felt out for the Force's guidance, as it had not led them astray yet. Within minutes, they were headed towards flashes of blaster fire, and Padma had cracked the communications code and they were able to listen into what appeared to be a group of Mandalorians that were fighting against someone named Tor Vizsla.

Taking a moment to scan the group, they quickly discovered that the group that was attacking was wearing the same symbol that they had noticed on board the ships in space, and they nodded as they swooped downward to attack them. The _Ariadne_ possessed eight heavy blaster cannons, mounted in pairs that covered a firing arc of 110 degrees; two quad laser cannons, mounted dorsally and ventrally on the ship; and a pair of forward firing concussion missile launchers. Motioning Astoria to take over the weapons systems, he highlighted the targets and concentrated on flying the shuttle towards the defenders.

"Padma, contact the people being attacked and see if we can get a number of enemy targets, as well as an id of some sort, for both the attackers and defenders!" Smiling as she nodded, the Indian woman quickly made the attempt, and a few minutes later had gotten the information that her husband wanted. "The people fighting down there belong to two different factions of the Mandalorians: the Death Watch led by Overlord Tor Vizsla; and the True Mandalorians led by _Mand'alor_ Jaster Mereel. The ships we were attacked by belonged to the Death Watch and those happen to be the people we are currently wiping out."

Momentarily smirking, the young man nodded and returned to his flying, concentrating his efforts on getting rid of the bastards who had attacked him without warning. Ten minutes later, he had the few remaining survivors on the run, and landed in an open clearing near where the Mandalorians he had defended were gathered. Lowering the entry ramp, Harry and his two wives exited the ship, and met with the Mandalorian leader. Bowing slightly, Harry smirked internally as he spoke, _"Copaani gaan?"_

Getting chuckles in return, the one warrior he had focused on ended up being the new _Mand'alor_ , and he took off his helmet before speaking to the three individuals who had assisted them. "Not at the moment, but I will say that my warriors and I owe you a debt. Who are you, Jedi, and why did you come to our aid?"

Laughing a little in return, the young man smiled as he responded. "We are not Jedi, at least not affiliated with the current Order, but neither are we Sith. We are the first of a new faction of Force-sensitive people and we call ourselves the Grey Knights. The two ladies at my side are my wives Padma and Astoria Potter-Black, and I am Harry Potter-Black. Might I assume that you are Jaster Mereel, the new _Mand'alor_?" Getting an affirmative response, Harry continued.

"Allow us to assist you in eliminating the rest of these Death Watch scum, so that we can prove we are who we say, and to allow us the opportunity to establish ourselves as your allies. The reasons we have for aiding you are in line with the fact that of the two factions, we would support yours as the rightful leaders of your race. We would like to know more, both about you and your ideals, so perhaps we could talk more on board our shuttle?"

 _ **Nine Months Later, 58 BBY, In Orbit of Coruscant**_

After the last few months of fighting the Death Watch and building ties with the Mandalorians, Harry had decided that it was time they get serious about building a new order. To that end, he studied the records of the Jedi, as many as he could get ahold of, and it was going through those records that he learned of an enormous praxeum, the _Chu'unthor_ , that had crashed on the planet of Dathomir. He and his wives had spent hours learning what they could of the planet, and it was time well spent as they had learned as much as possible about it and what they needed to prepare to retrieve and repair the ship.

Concealing their ship in orbit, the three intrepid humans traveled to the surface of the planet and found the wreck that had been the ship. Reading about the size of it had not done it justice, and the three of them stood in awe of the size and the scope of construction involved in building the ship. Hours later, after much heated discussion and debate, they had devised a plan, which involved linking the three of them and shrinking the ship before carrying it off planet. They set up the linking via ritual, and then proceeded to shrink the ship over the course of an hour, down to 1/100th its original size. Lifting on board their shuttle and engaging the autopilot, the three Magi rested and planned out the next leg of their journey, which was to Coruscant, the home of the Republic and the Jedi Order.

The only other thing that had changed for them, since leaving their new home, had been the addition of crew members to their ship. There had been more than a few younger members of Mandalorian descent who had decided to leave with them, to be able to explore the galaxy and leave their homes behind. A few of them had been from the newer ways of thought, but were nowhere near as pacifistic as the mainstream advocates to a new way of life, the rest of them were from the clans and respected the strength and honor that the three of them had treated their people with. All told they had about three hundred people with them, all of Mandalorian roots, and they even had a crew of pilots for the fighter craft.

Those thoughts occupied much of Harry's time of late, and he had struggled to adjust to being referred to as 'Commander', since everyone thought it only fitting as he was the head of a new Order of Jedi. Granted there were only the three of them for now, but there was potential there, and the people saw that, they saw the need for change and these three had what was needed: a spark of new life.

Shaking his head to regain clarity, Harry looked around at the bridge crew and smiled, as he had not pictured them gaining support like this anywhere near as fast as they had. Once they'd received clearance to land from the Central Transit near the Jedi Temple, he smirked, as he knew that they would receive many problems, but hopefully they would manage to sway some minds to their way of thinking. They had managed to talk the crew into only having four of them in an Honor Guard of sorts, and the four of them were lined up to one side of the ramp, dressed in uniforms that his wives had come up with. Ironically enough all four of them were a part of his Starfighter Squadron, and they had won the spots in a contest of skill, but they were very tight-lipped about what the contest had entailed. Shrugging that line of thought off, Harry centered himself using his Occlumency, closing his mind to outside influences other than the Force itself, before nodding to his wives and rising from the pilot's seat and walking to the ramp.

Once they all were outside the ship, he closed the ramp and pressed a rune with his fingers while pushing a little bit of the Force into it, sealing it for now. Then turning towards their Honor Guard and moving towards their shuttle, they swiftly sat down and enjoyed the view as they left for the temple. They could feel the Force singing to them, getting louder as they drew closer to the Temple, and the song that they heard was slow and sad, like a lament of days long gone. The song grew to a crescendo as they stepped out of the shuttle and gazed upon the temple, letting their eyes wander over the beauty of the structure before coming to a rest on the three individuals who were coming to greet them.

All three of them were strong in the Force, as the trio could clearly see their auras, one of them was a short green skinned alien, who reminded them strongly of House Elves; another was a tall, bald black man, with a stern countenance; while the third was a Togrutan female, fairly tall and imposing with her montrals and head tails. Bowing from the waist, the trio greeted the Jedi warmly, and then introduced themselves.

"It is a distinct honor to meet you, Master Jedi, my name is Harry Potter-Black, and these are my two wives, Astoria and Padma, may we have your names?" Getting weird looks from the Jedi, the three dimensional travelers mentally noted the odd reaction and waited for a response quite patiently. Moments later, the short alien introduced them, "Yoda am I, Shaak Ti she is, and Mace Windu he is. Strange it is for one to know that Master Jedi we are, simply from a glance it is. How came you to have these lightsabers, hmm? An even better question that is…"

Smiling gently at the three strangers across from them, Astoria picked up where her husband had left off, "I can assure you that these lightsabers came from none of your people, Master Yoda, and I am quite certain that if you are listening to the Force, you will hear no lies when we tell you that we crafted them ourselves, guided by the Force in every nuance." Here she paused and handed her lightsaber to Shaak Ti and motioned for her to examine it.

Carefully turning it over and examining the casing, Shaak Ti was surprised to find no flaws in it, and then she turned it on, checking it over carefully as she turned the blade this way and that. Saluting her with her own blade, she then switched it off and handed it back to her, smiling ever so slightly, "It is by far one of the better crafted 'sabers I have ever seen, and it feels entirely natural in my hands, I would be willing to say that you favor Makashi in your forms?"

Nodding in response, Tori took her lightsaber back and fastened once more where she had gotten it from, before turning to Padma and tilting her head in a questioning way. Seeing her sister wife get quirky made her sigh internally, before looking to the Jedi in front of them. "If we may continue, we would like to speak with your Council over some concerning Force Visions that we have received of late, as they are disturbing in their scope as well as their clarity. We acted on one of the more vague ones a few months ago and astonishingly enough the others that we had been seeing became even clearer. The urgency of these has brought us here to learn if we are seeing the same things in these visions as any of the other Force Sensitive among us."

The look on Yoda's face grew grim and thoughtful at the same time, and he looked to his companions for a moment before looking directly into Harry's eyes and nodded. "Dark has been our vision of late, clouded the Force has been and not easily seen, and this the first time anyone to offer clarity they have. Come inside you should, and speak we shall of these things, compare notes we will."

 _ **A/N: This chapter has been written and re-written many, many times over the past few months and this is by far the best it has ever flowed. Please visit my profile and vote on my poll if you haven't already, I will be closing it in a little over a week…And as always, read and review!**_

1 – Borrowed from Star Citizen and Origin Jumpworks

2 – Borrowed from Anvil Aerospace and Star Citizen

3 – Borrowed from


End file.
